The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0006’.
‘CIDZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has daisy-shaped inflorescences, iridescent red-purple ray floret color with a spot of yellow and green basally with a slow maturing hint of green on the un-opened disc florets, yellow buds in lower light levels or yellow-orange buds in high light conditions, medium green foliage, vigorous growth habit, and 8½ week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0006’ originated from a hybridization made in April 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A3383’, unpatented, with bronze ray floret color and smaller flower size.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0006’ was a proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-A7784’ with salmon pink ray floret color, a lighter green disc color, and produces pollen.
‘CIDZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.